


The New Guy

by DaisyDooooo



Series: Dousy with Teenagers [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bi Male Character, Coming Out, Dousy with teenagers, F/M, Gen, High School, dousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDooooo/pseuds/DaisyDooooo
Summary: James feels that he might be developing a crush in the new kid in school.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: Dousy with Teenagers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111226
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	The New Guy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Limmy_haha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limmy_haha/gifts).



> Helloooo! This is James’ coming out story. It’s not very dramatic but I think it’s pretty sweet. I swear at some point these are going to have anything to do with shield lol. Also, this is only being posted tonight because my cousin (the person I gifted it to) bullied me until I finished it. She’s writing something about Mackelena so check that out. Anyways, enjoy this.

It is very, very important to Daisy that her kids feel like they can talk to her about anything. When James turned thirteen, he got a little quieter and more reserved, like most teens did. This was concerning to Daisy.

As a kid and preteen, James was a lot like his mother. She would call it friendly, or sociable. Daniel would lovingly put it as oversharing, to which Daisy always defended, “We are his parents, he’s supposed to overshare with us.”

Thankfully, after his fourteenth birthday, he came back out of his shell. He was back to the bubbly, go-with-the-flow, social butterfly that they knew and loved. The quiet was only a phase. Now, at age fifteen, there was nothing that James didn’t talk to his parents about. He normally went to Daisy first because Daisy was more likely to press him for information. Daniel let him come to him with things when ever James felt like it.

James and Elizabeth also had a very close relationship, probably due to their close age, only being two years apart. Lizzie was a lot like Daniel; a great listener and wise beyond her years. A lot of times, James and her would mull things over before one of them went to their parents about something. Mostly, about relationship or school related topics.

Relationship problems came up a lot for him. James, if he said so, was not unattractive. He was tall, getting closer to Daniel’s height everyday. Though, he didn’t share Daniel’s broad shoulders and actually cut a very thin silhouette. He had had a couple flings when he started high school but none of the girls stuck around for longer than a month or so. 

“Have you seen that new guy at school yet?” James asked as he was stretched out on Lizzie’s bed, staring at her ceiling.

“Yeah, he’s in my math class,” Lizzie answered still looking down at the homework assignment on her desk. The two siblings did go to the same school because it was a combined middle school and high school, so it was easier for middle schoolers to take higher level classes. Lizzie happened to be in quite a few high school classes, even though she was only in 7th grade, which made her parents very proud.

“Did you talk to him?” James pressed further.

“Not really, he seems nice though,” she paused to type something into her calculator, “He’s kinda cute.”

“That’s what I thought,” he mumbled. James would be lying if he had said that he hadn’t been _noticing_ some boys at school lately. He wasn’t ashamed of this he just didn’t have all the facts about himself yet, so he had forgone telling any of his family, until now. 

“Hmm?” she hummed in question.

“I’ve just been thinking recently,” he breathed trying to think of the best way to say this, “like, I’m definitely into girls, like that’s not a question, just maybe...” he trailed off.

“You like guys too?” Lizzie asked with her head tilted.

“Maybe.”

“Why do you seem so nervous? It’s not like that would change anything, James,” she said sincerely but without looking up from her paper.

“I know,” he nodded, “I just don’t know, yet.”

“Well maybe you should try to talk to that new guy.”

“Do you think that he is into guys?”

“Well, I don’t know, but if you talk to him maybe you can see if you like him.”

_The next day at school_

Lizzie sat at a table in the library doing her best to figure out how to do her science homework. This was the one subject that often went over her head. She was close to texting her aunt Jemma for help when someone suddenly sat across from her.

She looked up to see her brother nervously shifting in the chair he had just claimed. “I knew I’d find you in here,” he said.

“It’s my study hall,” she reasoned in a hushed tone, “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in class?”

He waved off the question, “That’s not important right now.” He paused for dramatic effect, “I sat with the new guy at lunch today.”

Her eyes widened, “What? Really?”

“Yes! His name is Luca, by the way. I saw him wondering around the lunchroom and I just walked up to him and asked if he wanted to sit with me and he was like ‘yeah, sure’. And, oh my god, Liz,” he paused dramatically again, “He was flirting with me the whole time.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Lizzie, it’s me,” he scoffed, “I know flirting.” She shrugged, James was a huge flirt. “I got his number and he already texted me!”

“Stop being dramatic and tell me what he said!” she demanded.

“He just said thanks for offering him a seat,” James said with a bright smile.

“Aww, James, you really like him, don’t you?” she gushed.

“I guess I do.”

“Are you going to tell Mom and Dad?”

“I mean, probably. I don’t want to keep it from them, and I don’t think they are going to have any big reaction or anything,” he shrugged.

“True,” she nodded, “You need to go back to class before you get in trouble.”

“Eh, don’t worry,” he waved her off and got up to go back to his class.

_Later that night after dinner_

James was on his way downstairs to put his dishes away. Both Daisy and Daniel were in the kitchen, tidying up. _Perfect timing_ , he silently praised himself.

He walked in the room and put his dish in the sink and then sat down on the bar stool that he eats breakfast at every morning. “Um,” he said to get his parents’ attention, which worked because they both looked up at him. “Can I talk to you guys about something?”

“Of course,” Daniel assured, “You can talk to us about anything.”

“Well, um, I think I’m bi,” he stated bluntly but suddenly got nervous, “Well, actually, I know I am. I’m pretty sure.”

“Oh, so is your mom,” Daniel said plainly, gesturing over to his wife.   
“What?” James blinked a few times.

“Yeah,” Daisy confirmed.

He let out a breath, “Why didn’t you ever tell us?”

“It just never came up,” she shrugged, “it’s not like I’m ever going to date again.”

“So, you guys don’t care?”

“Oh, sweet boy, of course not,” Daisy rushed over and wrapped her arms around him, “We love you no matter what, ok?”

James nodded, “Love you, too.”


End file.
